finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby
Ruby "Chablis" is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. She is a model and a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident that occurred in the story. The daughter of an Oklahoma City cocktail waitress and a "fair-haired cracker" Chablis was recruited by Merlot after one of her talent scouts spotted her trying out for Miss Model America Pageant in Tulsa. Eventually, after being recruited, Ruby changed her name to Chablis. After Chablis' friend Sherry won the award to be a spokes model for a perfume line, their mentor Merlot decided to throw a party aboard her yacht the Coral Clipper. While Chablis is aboard the yacht, Sherry has a vision of the boat sinking after a boat called the LookSea crashes into it. Sherry begins to freak out about the ship sinking and manages to take several other models and a photographer off the boat with her. While everyone waits on Pier 13, frustrated and angry at Sherry for her panic attack, they look out in the distance and witness the Coral Clipper sink when the LookSea plows into its side. During the crash, fiery debris comes flying into the air and hits Sherry on the face, severely mangling it beyond recognition. Four months after the accident, Chablis and the other models host a "Welcome Home" party for Sherry and during the party, everyone gives Sherry a mask that looked nearly identical to what her face used to look like. Appalled, she shouts at everyone to get out of her apartment. Chablis is the first survivor of the Coral Clipper accident to die. Death Sherry comes over to Chablis' apartment and apologizes to her about the way she reacted and that she almost tried to kill herself. To make up for her behavior, she handed Chablis a box full of dresses and other expensive clothing. While taking out the gifts, a mouse jumps out the box and Chablis' boyfriend's cat, Tweak, goes chasing after it. Chablis follows the cat into her dark room and Tweak hops on a shelf and knocks over several glasses containing corrosive, noxious chemicals. As Tweak and the mouse escape, Chablis stumbles backwards and bumps into the door, shutting and locking it. Chablis immediately covers her mouth when the chemicals spill and turns on the ventilator. Chablis tries to escape the room but the knob won't turn since the door is locked. She shouts for Sherry to let her out, but she does nothing. Eventually, the ventilator shuts off spontaneously and the chemical on the ground mixes with another powdery substance, the resulting reaction making hydrogen cyanide gas. Chablis pounds on the door for Sherry to let her out as the gas creeps into her nostrils, but she does nothing to help her. Eventually, the chemicals cause her to go into a seizure and she bites off her tongue. Chablis falls down after seeing her severed tongue and dies as the gas slowly eats her face away and suffocates her. Signs/Clues In Sherry's vision of the boat sinking, Chablis dies when the LookSea plows into the yacht and sends her tumbling overboard, where she cracks her skull on the railing and drowns when she lands in the water. Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Looks Could Kill characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Females Category:Suffocated Category:Survivors Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:First Survivor to Die Category:Novel Characters